


Good Enough to Eat

by Anonymous



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bobo may be a tease but he delivers.





	Good Enough to Eat

“I can show you a very good time.” The demon hooked a finger under your exposed bra strap, not making a move to do anything further as he regarded you.

“If you'll allow me?” Heat pooled in your stomach as those pale blue eyes looked at you intently, scanning your face for…. you weren't sure, reservations or confirmation?

Just this proximity was reminding you it had been too long. Your tongue felt heavy in your mouth, and you settled for a nod. 

“Oh I'm going to need a bit more than that sweetheart,” Bobo drawled, lips quirking up into an almost teasing grin. He shifted closer, voice low.

“Tell me, what you want.” The words were deliberate, rumbling like a growl. The ghost of his breath tickled your neck and in this moment you felt acutely aware of every breath of your own. Cocking your head to the side, you let your gaze linger on his lips before saying, “I want you… to touch me.”

It's a lot softer of an explanation than what you really want, but saying…. saying I want you to fuck me, I want your lips to slowly explore down my body… You can't make those words pass your lips, even as your mind is wandering through all the things you really want him to do to you, you can't bring yourself to voice them.

He grins, lingering just short of kissing you. “Oh do you now?” And god, he's such a fucking tease.

A hand settles on your waist, thumb brushing against the fabric of your shirt as he tightens his grip.

“Well now, I suppose that can be arranged.” Warm lips meet your own, and all you can think is 'Finally' as you lean into the kiss.

There's nothing soft about it; the kiss is hungry and intense, his other hand settling behind your head. His fingers curl in your hair, gripping, but stopping short of actually pulling.

The quiet noise of approval escapes you without a thought, but it certainly doesn't go unnoticed. You can tell by the way his grip tightens; how he presses you closer against him. 

The wet heat of his mouth is already stealing all rational thought from your mind, but damn if the feeling of his hard on pressed against you, even with several layers of clothing separating you, doesn't steal the rest of it. Fucking hell..

Well, that is exactly what you're going for. 

Then he's breaking the kiss. You draw in a breath, eyes fluttering open as you hear him click his teeth.

“Aren't you just good enough to eat,” he purrs, pressing a kiss to your neck. The kisses trail down, turning rougher as he goes. You can feel the scrape of teeth as he sucks on a spot above your collarbone. It's just getting to the point of being painful when he draws away.

“You know, I think I just might.” He shifts lower down your body, fingers trailing featherlight before they grip the waist of your skirt. His gaze trails over you for a moment as he guides you by the hips to sit on the end of the bed. It's a gentle action, particularly compared to everything else, and you find yourself running a hand through his mohawk as he kneels in front of you.

A soft hum of pleasure escapes him, eyes falling closed for a moment as he draws in a deep breath. His hands slide smoothly down your legs, stopping as they reach the end of your skirt. Only then do his eyes reopen.

The intensity is shining there again as he bunches the skirt up around your hips. He glides your panties down your legs slowly, teasingly. You find yourself shifting to lean back on your palms so he can remove them easier.

A hand settles on your lower thigh, spreading your legs a little wider as he slides between them.

Just the image of him there, hair mussed from your fingers, his warm breath against you, it’s already doing things to you.

Then you feel his tongue, a hot stroke across your lips. Your head falls back, a moan escaping you as you arch into the sensation. A low chuckle sends a whole new wave of pleasure through you. Before you can start to say something you feel the tongue against you once more, trailing in a hard and deliberate loop around your entrance. 

But never quite high enough. It has you whining in need, trying to buck your hips against him. His hand is firm against your leg as his tongue continues to circle.

Your hand clings to the sheet, the other rising to grip his hair, rougher than before. If the noise he makes is anything to go by he certainly doesn't mind.

It isn't until you groan a shaky, “oh fuck, please” that his tongue rises to circle your clit, the wet heat of his mouth overwhelming and everything you need as he sucks on the sensitive spot.

You’re not sure if you're forming words or just moaning, but either way the “Please don't stop” is clear.

The mounting pleasure is all you can think about as you shudder under the attention.

So close, you're so close oh god. Your breath catches, the arm propping you up trembling now. It gives ways completely as your orgasm washes over you in waves, leaving you lying trembling on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting smut, and I figured a reader insert might be a good way to get a feel for it. I hope people like this, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
